warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Syndicate Radial Effects
, the Radial Effect used by Steel Meridian.]] Syndicate point gauge representing Justice, shown half full.]] are Syndicate-associated elemental effects that are either added by Weapon Augment mods to certain weapons, or are inherent in the weapons themselves, as in the case of primary and secondary Syndicate Weapons. Triggering Radial Effects Syndicate Weapon Mods and weapons with innate , provide a unique feature when equipped (held in hand): All affinity earned by the weapon during a mission fills a gauge visible beside the weapon's ammo counter, and represented by the icon of the Syndicate that the weapon or Augment originated from. Shared Affinity such as from Affinity Orbs and casting Warframe Powers are converted into points, while Affinity from kills via Warframe Powers and other weapons do not contribute to the gauge, since they do not grant the equipped weapon any affinity. In the case of Weapon Augment mods, the required Syndicate Points required to fill the gauge is dependent upon the mod rank: higher ranking mods require fewer points to fill the gauge (1000 at max), while Syndicate weapons require 1000 points regardless of their level. Once the weapon earns enough points, it unleashes a radial explosion that deals 1000 elemental damage within a 25-meter radius with guaranteed Status Effect proc. The explosion also restores one of the Warframe's attributes by 25%, and provides a temporary buff to the Warframe which is visible as a circular aura from the Warframe's feet. The buffs differ for each Syndicate faction. The radial explosion effects all have a 30-second cooldown time after detonation, and the cooldown is tied only 'to that weapon, during which the weapon will not convert any affinity into points, and all collected points are reset to zero. Weapons cannot trigger their radial explosion while holstered, even if they gain 1000 or more Affinity from a source such as Affinity Orbs. In this case, the points will be capped at the limit, and will not trigger until that weapon is switched to and any additional Affinity is gained. Weapon Augment Effects The following are the radial explosion effects associated with each Syndicate: With the exception of Justice, radial explosions have a 100% chance to apply their respective Status Effect to all enemies within the 25 meter radius. Instead of causing a Blast status effect, Justice stuns nearby enemies and renders them vulnerable to Counterattack Finishers for a brief time. The buffs are temporary and only last 30 seconds. Note that temporary buffs take their values from the Warframe's base starting stats and not its total, ex. a Level 30 Warframe with 1,290 total Health using affected by New Loka's ''Purity buff will only receive a temporary health buff of 38 (rounded up from 37.5), calculated off its base unranked Health of 150. The instant restoration effect however uses the total amount including mods, ex. a Warframe with 1,290 total Health will have 323 Health restored upon the Purity effect initiating. (At least for the energy restoring procs, they changed it to only restore 25% of base energy.) Primary and Secondary Syndicate Weapons have the radial effect proc granted by their Syndicate built in. Certain weapons can also gain access to radial effects if they are equipped with a Syndicate Weapon Augment. List of Items granting Radial Explosions Notes *Points earned by a weapon has no relation to the Syndicate's standing/reputation points, even though the affinity gained by the weapon can contribute to standing points if a Syndicate Sigil is equipped on the Warframe. **There is no restriction on the use of Syndicate Weapons and Syndicate Weapon Augment mods regardless of the players' allegiance; Even a player wearing an Arbiters of Hexis Sigil can still use mods and weapons from The Perrin Sequence and still benefit from its Sequence radial effects. *The amount of affinity required to fill the gauge scales with the amount + Syndicate Points the mod gives, i.e. their rank. **When unranked (+0.25 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 4000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. **At maxed rank (+1 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 1000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. * Affinity boosters effectively allow players to fill their meters twice as fast, since they double affinity gain. *It is possible to have up to three different radial buff effects active at once, if a player quickly switches between and triggers each of their Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons with different Syndicate Augment Mods equipped (or different innate Syndicate effect). **Is it also possible to trigger multiple Syndicate effects from the same Syndicate, however this will only serve to refresh the duration of the buff, and will '''not stack the effect. *Radial Effects are considered powers, and can thus affect enemies on opposite sides of the Rift Plane. *Radial Effects can deal headshots. *Enemies killed by Radial Effects are not considered weapon kills, and thus will not trigger abilities that rely on weapon kills. *Radial Effect kills give 100% affinity to a player's Warframe, and not to the Syndicate weapon, or the weapon with the Syndicate mod. *Shared affinity from allies in a party will contribute to Syndicate point gain, allowing players to earn points and activate the radial explosion even if they do not kill enemies. *When trying to make use of stealth to move through a level, be aware that the Radial Effect being activated can cause the Stealth bonus multiplier to be lost, as well as alert enemies in the vicinity which are not killed. **In Grineer Spy missions, it is suggested to holster any weapons with Syndicate effects to avoid triggering alarms by damaging Sensor Regulators, since radial explosions can be charged by shared affinity mechanics, which is mentioned above. * increases the Radial Effect's damage. On the other hand, 's damage buff does not. *Radial Effects cannot be triggered in Conclave. Bugs *Occasionally, the status buffs given to the player will not reset once the cooldown period is up. For example, a player may get an energy bonus, which will not normally expire when it should. es:Efecto de sindicato fr:Effet_Radial_de_Syndicat Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Syndicates